gangstar_new_orleansfandomcom-20200214-history
Wanted Level
Wanted Level The wanted level represents how much the player is wanted by the authorities, for committing a crime or otherwise breaching the law. In Gangstar New Orleans, the wanted level is displayed as a certain number of stars beside the GPS mini-map. The wanted level is eliminated when the player escapes police pursuit. 0-star wanted level At zero stars, the player is free to roam the world without police pursuit. "Minor" infringements of the law, such as taking down/running over a few civilians, will not incur a wanted level. Crimes in secluded locations may also be ignored. The destruction of empty vehicles is also disregarded, provided nobody is killed although you may be caught . 1-star wanted level At one star, police give minor pursuit to the player. Police will choose to arrest the player if possible. A one-star wanted level is achieved by: * Killing/running over an excessive number of civilians * Firing shots in a busy location (even if nobody is hurt) * Destroying occupied vehicles * Killing a police officer * Hijacking an occupied police car and shooting innocent civialans . At one star, the player will be pursued by poorly-equipped police officers (usually with pistols) in police cars. 2-star wanted level At two stars, police continue to give pursuit, but hardly any more intensely. Police will still try to arrest the player, but will also shoot. A two-star wanted level is achieved by: * Continuing to evade police * Killing more civilians/police (the latter is more despicable) * Destroying occupied vehicles A two-star pursuit is similar to a one-star pursuit, but the search radius is expanded further . 3-star wanted level At three stars, police employ a shoot-to-kill policy. A three-star wanted level is achieved by: * Killing more civilians/police * Destroying more vehicles and police will have better weapons . At three stars, Civilians Disappear from the street. police with 3 star SMG (violent crossfire) will lay pursuit. The search radius is more extensive, and it is harder for the player to escape. A police helicopter may also appear, but only to track the player's location (it lacks the ability to shoot). but heres a hack quickly go to the menu and travel to your mansion the search will disappear your welcome . 4-star wanted level At four stars, SWAT vans appear. A four-star wanted level is achieved by: * Killing more police * Destroying more vehicles and violent crossfire . another hack is to steal a helicopter from the airport . At four stars, SWAT units arrive en masse, and the search radius is expanded. The SWAT teams are armed with a 4 star assualt rifle (mortimer's pride) 5-star wanted level At five stars, the player is boxed in by army vehicles (including the Tartarus jeep) and soldiers carrying 5 star army machine guns (The brute) * Killing more police * Destroying more vehicles and no tanks . The search radius is expanded hugely, and covers a extremely large part of New Orleans. Police There are five types of police, each corresponding to a particular wanted level. Police vehicles are successively more powerful and damage-resistant, ranging from the simple police car (Eunomia, Peltast, Hermes) to the SWAT van (Ballistae) and the military jeep (Tartarus) and the helicopter. no tanks unlike gangstar vegas . Losing the Police Losing the police can happen in two ways. # Evading capture until the wanted level is eliminated # Exiting free roam (i.e. completing a mission or raiding a turf, or visiting the player's mansion) or hiding in your manion as added pereviously . The latter is the easy way out, but will not cost you anything in terms of money, diamonds, or any form of bail. which sucks . The wanted stars will disappear once the authorities cannot find you. The stars flash red during the pursuit, and vanish once the cops have been lost. The red arc around the GPS mini-map shows how much longer is needed for the player to evade capture. The arc fades away in sections when the police cannot get a visual of the player, but will gradually return to a full circle when the player re-engages police by shooting or otherwise being detected. The player loses his wanted level faster when outside the search radius. This takes around 30 seconds to 1 minute, at most, usually. As a result of the game environment, the player is able to evade police in water, as they are unable to swim and often do not shoot at the player once he is in water (but will immediately do so once he returns to land). The police also cannot chase the player into places accessible only by helicopter, or by climbing (for example, a roof or a balcony, or a barricade in the form of a concrete bollard or a wall), though in the latter case they will still shoot or arrest the player if possible. and you can hide and swim in the water . The police can arrest the player even when the latter is in a moving vehicle, but the player can also hijack an occupied police vehicle and drive off quickly, thus resisting arrest ride like hell . Once a police vehicle is empty, it cannot be occupied again, and is free for the player to drive away . Injury and Arrest When the player is killed by police (his health depleted), he is "injured" and must pay hospital fees, starting out at around $300, regardless of what injuries have been sustained which sucks . The player can also be arrested by the authorities, and must pay bail of $300, ranging up to $1000, to go free. This is paid automatically so don't shut down the game quickly . The player cannot be both injured and arrested at the same time, and it is sometimes more preferable to be injured rather than arrested, as the fine paid will be smaller. In a newer update, the medical bill and bail had been increased and will not be paid automatically. The player may view a video advertisement to resume for free. But not on PC .